Foxy x Child! Reader Uncle Mike
by Zezzy202
Summary: One day you Decided you wanted to come to work with Uncle Mike. He said no. So like any normal child you snuck into work with him. How will you deal with crazy animatronics trying to murder your uncle? Will you be hurt in the proses or will something else happen. Why don't we find out?
1. Chapter 1

You are (Y/N), a cute six year old girl who absolutely adores her uncle. Who is this uncle some may ask. Well he's mike Schmidt of course, and if those some were to ask you they would be answered with nothing but praise for this so beloved relative.

We come into this story when you were sitting on your bed drawing a picture for your favorite uncle. It was a picture of his favorite animatronic character Foxy.  
>He was always talking about him and by the way he said it, it sounded like Foxy liked him back, with all the running to him while he was on duty and whatnot.<p>

"…but where is she going to stay?" you heard your dad say from the other room. Being the curious little thing you were you grabbed your detective's hat and magnifying glass from your bed-side table to go investigate.

"Maybe she can…no that wouldn't work." You heard your mom say. "It wouldn't be much of a vacation if we took her." You heard your dad say.

You were fine with that statement because you liked to cause trouble for your parents. You knew it was wrong, but they were so boring, you loved them with all your heart but they were just to calm for your rambunctious nature.

As you were looking through you magnifying glass a wonderful idea entered your mind "I can stay with uncle mike!" you said excitedly, interrupting whatever boringness was going to come out of your father's mouth.

There was a pause as your parents looked at you. Thinking you were in your room not listing to what they were saying like always. "It's a good idea right?" you said happily bouncing at the thought of staying with your uncle that you loved so much.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt your father?" your mother said in a bored tone having said this many times before. "But it's a good idea isn't it?" you said with a sly smile.

She chuckled and then turned to look at your dad. "That dose sound like a great idea. He's never had problems watching her before, he doesn't live very far away, and she hasn't seen him in quite awhile so it'll be like a vacation for her too. Plus I want to see what's so 'bad' about him"

"U-umm I don't think, well…you don't know him like I do." Said your father in his 'I'm-taking-about-my-brother-and-am-terrified' voice. "Besides you wouldn't say that if you knew him like I do." "He's my brother-in-law and I want to judge him myself." Said your mother, not backing down despite your fathers best efforts.

"Uh, well I-It's not safe where he lives." Your mother raised her eyebrow "yea he lives in uh, the bad part of town. I don't think it's safe for our daughter to stay there." He finished with confidence in his voice.

"Come on honey your brother can't be that bad, there's no logical reason you should keep hiding him like you do. I mean, we've been married for almost ten years now, and I want to see the man we're going to leave our daughter with." Your mother said firmly.  
>You were always confused when your dad refused to let her pick up or drop you off at your uncle's house, but never really dwelled on it for more than a minute or two, attention always wondering to more important thing.<p>

Like what was for dinner.

"We don't know if we'll be leaving our daughter there." Said your dad. "Come on daddy, please? I really want to see uncle mike." You pleaded making the biggest puppy eyes you could muster.

"I would like to meet your brother." "B-but I umm." He sighed not able to take his wife and kid ganging up on him. "OK, but I don't like it." You squealed loudly as you ran to get your picture.

After about twenty minutes you arrived at your uncle's apartment. You got out of the car faster than your parents and began skipping to your uncle's door. You slowed down when you notice that your mother looked a bit nervous, probably because you were in the not-so-good part of town.

"It's fine mommy uncle mike would never let anything bad happen to us." You smiled reassuringly at your mother, as you speed up and started leading again knowing everything you said was one hundred percent true.

Your father knocked on the door then waited about five seconds. "WelllookslikemikesnothomerightnowIguesswe'lljusthavetocomebacklater."  
>Your father quickly said as he turned to go back to the car. Your mother put her hands on your dad's shoulders and brought him in front of the door. "At least try Jeremy." Your mother said disapprovingly.<p>

Your father was hesitant, but you weren't. You banged loudly on the door until your mother put her hand on your shoulder. "That's enough dear." She said as thumping was heard inside.

The door partially opened to show part of your uncle. He had no shirt on and had obviously been sleeping. He was wearing a worn-out grey beanie, dirty, unzipped and unbuttoned pants. And halve of his face was obscured by the door so that only one of his inhumanly grey eyes was showing. Upon closer observation tiny black spots could be seen in the iris making it look darker than what it was suppose to be.

Couple this with the death glare he was giving and he could only be described one way, utterly terrifying.

You felt your mother's hand grip your shoulder tightly as she pulled you in front of her and held you protectively. "What?" mike said, upset about being woken up. "H- Umm, good morning Mike." Your dad quietly said waving slightly and putting on a large nervous smile.  
>Mike continued to stare for a moment then shut the door. Loud clanging and crashing could be heard. "Can we leave now?" Your dad asked quietly, desperately wanting to get away from his brother.<p>

"You know I don't judge by appearances." Your mother said sternly, despite the fact that she was obviously shaken by Mike's appearance. Mike opened the door and was now wearing a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt. He also changed his beanie to a better looking dark green one.

You wriggled out of your mothers grasp. "Uncle Mike!" you exclaimed happily. He looked at you and smiled to show shockingly white teeth and that his eye were once again his welcoming pale grey ones.

"Come and give your uncle a hug kiddo." He said in his deep comforting voice that was, again different from the one that he had used earlier.

You ran into his arms and he spun you around, stood up straight and then held you on his hip. "How ya doin' pumpkin?" he asked leaning down and kissing your forehead. You giggled.  
>"I've been doing good." You said with a large smile. He turned to address his brother. "So, what brought on this surprise visit?" he asked curious as to what your dad could want.<p>

He stepped out of the way to invite them in. your mother and father came in very cautiously, as if moving to suddenly would make Mike pounce and try to tear out there thoughts or something equally as messy and painful. Your parents found a dirty, old couch with stuff on it and started to clear it off.

As they were doing that your mother found an unmarked bag with what was obviously some kind of drug it was probably illegal too. Mike came up behind her and grabbed the bag.  
>"Hey I was looking for that." He said, and then looked at your mother. "Thanks." He said as he trough the bag into a basket in the corner of the room. "He shoots, he scores." Said Mike quietly as your mother went deathly white.<p>

Your parents sat on the newly cleaned, old couch looking really uncomfortable as Mike stat in a large leather chair and put you in his lap. You promptly snuggled into your uncle's torso, enjoying the warmth coming from him.

You mother was glancing around nervously as if she expected something to jump out and attack her. Your father was glancing around too but he was doing it to not look at his brother as proven by how quickly he looked away when his eyes did land on Mike.  
>"I'm still waiting for an answer." Mike said a large grin appearing when your father jumped. You giggled at how jumpy your parents were being.<p>

"OH!? Umm yes we are eh, were going to uh, go on a vacation and we were wondering if you could' well possibly watch her maybe? I-I mean if you want to t-that is, and only if we can't find anyone else." Your father stammered out terrified of his little brother.  
>"When?" Mike asked simply. "Uhh, the day after tomorrow, y-you know for the weekend." Your father said in a quiet voice. "I can do that." He replied without much thought. "So, is that your wife." He asked slightly raising an eyebrow. "Oh, what umm, yes that's her, her name is C-Carol."<p>

"Nice to meet you Carol." Mike said as he held out his hand. Your mother looked at the hand, then at him then back to the hand and hesitantly shook.

As soon as her hand was let go she quickly retraced it into her lap. "Is there a reason I only just meet your wife?" He asked slightly angered that he hadn't meet this woman in the ten year she had been married to his brother. He stared intently at his nervous elder brother.

"Oh that, well ha- that's uh kind of a funny story heh." Your father nervously spit out. Mike's glare intensified. "We are family after all." He said in a tone that almost made your father pee himself.

"Uh, yes we are aren't we? Ha-ha look at us, two close brothers talking about family matters." He said quickly followed directly after by a bout of nervous laughter. You stifled a giggle as your father panicked, enjoying watching your parents squirm.

Mike's stare held firm as your father's eyes darted left to right starting to tear up before he blinked rapidly. Your mother was now visibly upset that she had decided to meet this man instead of just listing to her husband's advice.

You decided to step-in to save you dad who was now panicking. "Hey Uncle Mike, I drew you a picture." You said handing him the folded piece of paper. "It's of your favorite animatronic." You smiled brightly.

Mike chuckled and ruffled your hair, all the tension that was in the air suddenly disappeared. "This looks great pumpkin, have you been practicing?" "Yup I'm getting really good." You said, pride filling your voice. "You sure are." He said happily.

"Have you been giving your parents a hard time lately?" he asked. You smiled an imp like smile and responded "Of course I have. What kind of child would I be if I didn't?"  
>"A well behaved one." Mike answered. You stared at each other just long enough to make your parents worry before both bursting out in a fit of loud laughter.<p>

Your mother was resisting all motherly urges to pull you away from your uncle, and instead was trying to think of someone who could watch you instead. "Hey little brother?" Mike asked "Why don't I take her off your hands tomorrow? I do love my niece."

"Mike I'm three years older than you." Jeremy said. Pride now completely shattered. "Eh." Was Mike's response. "So whatcha say, Yes, no, maybe so?" Jeremy looked at your mom who was shaking her head from the left to right vigorously.

"umm" Jeremy mauled over his options. "OK" he said trying to ignore the gasp that came from his wife. "Can you pick her up from school?" "Yea, I can do that." Mike said clearly exited about spending time with his favorite niece.

You and your uncle ended up playing some made-up game in his room while your parents sat in the living room staring at each other. "Why would you let him take her like that?" "I-I was scared Carol." He said regret heavy in his voice.

"He get's violent easily and I was too scared to say no." "But now our daughter is going to be spending three days with him, tree days Jeremy. What if he does something horrible to her? We won't be able to do anything, we'll be miles away and she'll get hurt all because you can't stand up to your brother."

"I know it sounds bad when you put it like that but-" "but what Jeremy you're going to let our daughter get hurt because your too scared!" "Carol it's not like that." "Then what is it like Jeremy?" a heavy silence hung in the air as they stared.

"Exactly." Your mother said as she turned the other way. Any other attempt at talking fell on deaf ears as your mother waited for you to be done playing with your uncle.  
>After some minuets your father came to get you. "Come on (YN) it's time to go home." He said in a kind voice, mindful of his brother sitting on the bed with you. "Aww do I Gotta?"  
>"I think your dad's right kid." Mike said flopping backwards on the bed. "I'm beat."<br>"Oh, ok but Uncle Mike?" "Yea?" Mike yawned. "Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" you asked knowing where he worked and wanting to see the animatronics all the other kids talked about.

"hmm?" he asked tiredly not really listings "I asked if I could come." "Uh, yea sure why not?" you pumped your fist in victory. "Alright get out I have to sleep." He said escorting The family out of the door so he could sleep.

You heard the door lock and Mike go some were else presumably to sleep. Your mother mentally worried about your safety as Jeremy started leading the small family back to the car.

"If he's hurt you before what's stopping him from hurting her?" your mom said to your dad out of the blue. "He wouldn't do that, he loves her too much." "How do you know for sure?" "Because he's my brother and I know him." "He's your brother who hurt you even when you were children." Was what she said in response. Jeremy hit the dashboard of the car and yelled out in frustration.

Carol jumped in her seat not expecting the sudden outburst from the normally calm man. Jeremy took a deep, shaky breath. "Just drop it." He growled out. He started the car and began to drive in utter silence.

Needless to say it was a silent trip home, the underline of tension never left even as you got out and entered the house. "I'm going to try and calm down." Your father said as went to his study. You waited until the coast was clear. "Why do you think Uncle Mike will hurt me?"

You asked upset by the fact your parent's didn't trust him. Your mother looked at you shocked not having said anything in front of you. "Were you eavesdropping?" you nodded your head yes guiltily.

"Me and uncle mike wanted to hear what you were talking about." Your mother paled. "He heard everything we said?" she asked nervously. Another nod was her response. "He was right next to me while we did it." There was a pause as your mother grabbed the wall to steady herself. "He wasn't mad though." You said hoping that would make your mother felt better. "He's daddy's brother, and he's one of the best people I know." You said in a sad tone.

She relaxed a little and took a deep breath before speaking. "He may be your father's brother sweetie, but he's a bad man and you shouldn't listen to a word he says.  
>"NO HE'S NOT!" you yelled at your mother. "HE'S THE BEST AND IF YOU SAY HE'S A BAD MAN THAT MEANS YOU'RE A BAD MAN." There was a pause as you realized what you said.<p>

"Err, a bad l-lady? Mommy? Uhh." You stumbled over your words, face heating up and tears forming in the corners of your eyes. "y-you know what I mean." you mumbled as you burred your face in your hands. "Your mother knew it wasn't the time but she couldn't help but crack a small smile at your cuteness.

She reached down and affectionately rubbed your head. "You're so cute (Y/N)." Your mother said. "You buried your face further in your hands. "I'm not cute!" You yelled before running to your room and slamming the door.

Your mother gave a happy sigh as she got up to go do mother-ish things enjoying the moment of happiness before the worry of leaving your daughter with a stranger like that could set in.

The fact that he was her brother-in-law was irrelevant.


	2. Chapter 2

Your mother gave a happy sigh as she got up to go do mother-ish things enjoying the moment of happiness before the worry of leaving your daughter with a stranger like that could set in.

The fact that he was her brother-in-law was irrelevant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and stared at the sealing not wanting to get out of bed. You stayed like that until you remembered what was supposed to happen today. You jumped out of bed now fully awake, with a large smile on your face as you rushed to wake you your parents. You ran to their bedroom door and flung it open before running to the large bed against the wall and jumping on your dad.

Your father shot up chest quickly rising and falling from the surprise of having a small child jump on your sleeping, unprepared body. "Daddy do you know what day it is?" you asked excitedly with a huge smile on your face.

Your now much calmer father thought for a few seconds. "Friday?" he half-answered half-asked. "No. Wait well, yes it is but that's not what I meant." Your father chuckled at your mistake. "It's tomorrow… you know from yesterday." You said trying to find the right way to explain it. "I get to go with Uncle Mike. Remember?"

The happiness from your fathers face melted of to reveal a look of worry. "I guess that means you leave today doesn't it?" you nodded your head yes happily. "Well you have to go to school first." He said donning a mask of happiness to hide his worry.

"Aww do I have to?" You asked. "I mean it's so boring and Uncle mike didn't have to go when he was little." Your father's face changed to one of disapproval. "He did have to go to school when he was your age (Y/N)." Your father said disapprovingly."But when will I get to see Uncle Mike?" you asked not happy about the wait. "He'll be picking you up afterwards." Answered your father in a less-than-excited voice.

"Then what are we waiting for? I have to get ready." You said happily dragging your father out by the arm to go get ready for the day. After checking your things, getting you ready for school, and waking up your mother, your father went to go do other things while you ate the breakfast of bacon and eggs your mother prepared for you.

You shoveled spoon full after spoon full of eggs into your mouth. "Slow down your going to choke." Your mother said, lightly patting your back when you started coughing. "You know how to act at the breakfast table (Y/N)." your mother handed you a napkin. "I'm sorry mommy I'm just really excited." You said whipping your face with the napkin your mother gave you.

"I know." Your mother sighed as you resumed eating. "You better hurry up or you might be late for the bus. "Your father said coming down the stairs in his work uniform. He walked over and planted a kiss on your mother's cheek.

"Daddy has to go to work now." He said addressing you. "I'll see you in a few days ok?" you ran over and hugged his legs. "Ok. I love you daddy." You said into your fathers legs. Your dad got down on his knees and pulled you into a hug.

"You're going to be good for Uncle Mike, right?" He pulled back to stare at your face. Your (E/C) eyes gleamed with mischief. "I love you daddy." You said trying to suppress a smile and failing miserably. Your mother broke out laughing and your father put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

You put your hands over your mouth trying your hardest not to laugh. Your father pulled you in and kissed your cheek then moved his head back and chuckled as you wiped furiously at the spot. "DADDY! Don't do that it's gross." You said trying to get the pretend mark off your face.

Your parents were now both laughing. "Hey' what's so funny?" you asked confused. "I don't get it." You said wondering what was so funny. Your face changed from confused to scared as a though crossed your mind. 'What if the laughing bug got inside mommy and daddy?' You thought.

'The bug is controlling them!' "I'll save you!" you exclaimed as you looked at your father's stomach. "You better get out of there bug." Your parents couldn't help laughing harder. You father took several deep breaths and proceeding to explain what was so funny and that they were not being controlled by bugs. "Oh." You said simply. There was silence for a few moments as you all looked at each other. "I still don't get it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike pulled into the school parking lot in his not-so-good-looking car. He parked and got out. He took a moment to admire the cleanliness and the flowers that sprung up from just about everywhere before beginning to look for you. Seeing no sign of you he leaned on the driver side of his car, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag tilted his head back and let out a plum of grey smoke.

He looked around but didn't move knowing that you would be able to find him. He saw many mothers leading their children away from him. He saw one kid that he thought was you but after a few moments of staring he concluded that she was not.

When Mike looked up the mother was staring at him suspiciously. Mike being the prankster he is smiled in a way that just screamed 'I'm a predator and I'm aiming for your daughter.' The mother quickly moved so her daughter was out of sight and walked faster to wherever she was going.

Mike chuckled and continued to wait occasionally doing the same to other parents and children to amuse himself. A few moments later a plump average sized man walked over and stood in front of Mike. Mike looked down at the man and raised one eyebrow in a questioning manor. He was most likely sent because Mike wouldn't stop flashing his predator smile at the people that passed him.

He could accept the fact that they called him out like this because if someone looked at his nice the way he was looking at these children He wouldn't stay quiet ether. "Sir." The plump man said hostility. "We've been getting complaints about you and I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." "I get you're just doing your job, but I'm waiting for someone." Mike said cooly.

"I highly doubt that someone like you would know anyone who goes to this school, so if you don't leave now I'll be forced to call the police." 'What a prick.' Mike thought as he stared at the man in front of him. "I said you have to leave." The pudgy man reiterated. Mike took a long drag from his cigarette and blew it into the man's face.

The man coughed and waved the smoke away. "I'm going to call the police if you have not left in the next ten seconds!" shouted the angry man as loud as he could without drawing unneeded attention. Mike ignored him and continued flashing his predictor smile at random passerbyers. The pudgy man's anger rose as Mike continued to ignore him.

The man reached out and grabbed Mike's shirt and brought him dawn to his level and began to whisper in harsh tones. "Now listen here you dirty mother f-"

Mike cut him off by grabbing the man's wrist and twisting it so that with one move he could easily shatter the bone if he so desired. He got in close to the man's ear. "Do NOT touch me." He growled harshly into the man's ear. The pudgy man turned his head and saw a horrifying sight. Mikes eyes now had glowing white pupils and the rest of the eye was pitch black.

The man gasped, all color draining from his face and a wet spot appearing on his pants. Mike continued to stare menacingly until a sound made his eyes snap back to normal as he spun around, dropping the man's arm in the process. "Uncle Mike!" You exclaimed as you jumped into his arms. He swung you around as your usual greeting. He dropped his half smoked cigarette and ground it out with his heel.

You looked behind him and saw the pudgy man on the ground. He was desperately trying to hide the wet spot on his pants from the few parents and children that were still exiting the building as his cheeks burned red. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes when a passing child laughed at him before being dragged away by his mother. You laughed and looked at your uncle. "Did you make him cry Uncle Mike?" you asked eyes gleaming in childish joy.

"Nah I didn't go that far." He said happy that he almost making a grown man cry didn't bother you at all. "What did he do?" you asked curiously, snuggling closer to your uncle. "He thought he could take on the Mike Schmidt." He answered loving the great amount of ego stroking that you were doing.

You turned your head to address the man on the ground. "You should know you can't take on Uncle Mike, he's the strongest and best fighter there is." You said wriggling your pointer finger from left to right in a reprimanding fashion. Mike swelled with pride and smiled brightly. "Got your stuff?" Mike asked. "Yup." You climbed out of his grasp and showed him a bag. "It's all right here." You patted the bag "Daddy helped me pack."

Mike turned to see the pudgy man trying to get on his feet then pulled the man up by the back of his shirt, ignoring the sounds heard when the shirt started choking him. He set the man on his feet and patted his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout the eye thing." Mike said a large smile on his face. "They tend to do that when I get mad." Mike held out his hand. "O-oh, no worries. It was all my fault you should just go and play with the kid hahaha." The man said nervously.

Mike put his un-shaken hand down and loaded you in the front passenger seat. He then got in the car himself and drove away. The man watched the car drive until it was out of sight and let out a relived sigh as he went to go dry his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Mike's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Mike opened the door to his now clean apartment and let you in before going in himself and locking the door. "It's so clean in here." You said in awe at the visible floors. "I couldn't have you getting sick, now could I?" Mike said patting your head. You rubbed your head in to his hand while giggling. "I love you Uncle Mike." "Love you too pumpkin."<p>

You spent the rest of the day playing games with your uncle. You even went to the park and played on the swing set together. Yes he got on the swing next to you and swung alongside you. You played this way until ten thirty which was past your regular bed time.

Mike yawned and checked the time. "Hey Pumpkin, it's past your bed time." Mike said getting up from the floor where he was building a puzzle with you and stretching his back. "But Uncle Mike." You said in a whiny voice. "You said I could go to work with you." "No." he said flatly. But you sia-" "No" "Bu-" Mike turned to you and looked down on your still sitting form. "I said no."

You looked up at him and tried to reason. "Yesterday you said that I could come to work with you." "I never said that." Mike said leaving no room for argument. "And even if I did it was a mistake and you still can't come." "But I want to see the animatronics perform." Mike stared at you "pffft" He held back his laughter. "What's so funny?" you asked unable to see what was funny. "YOU!" he busted out laughing.

You felt like a sludge hammer had hit your heart when he said those words. "W-what?" you stumbled over your words hoping he didn't mean what you thought he meant. "T-that was the most *Laugh* stupid thing *Gasp* I've ever heard." He resumed laughing this time falling to the floor. You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes but viciously whipped them away before Mike could see.

Mike's laughter slowly died down as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "Oh *ha-ha* ah, my side hurts." Mike got up and put his arm around your shoulder. "I don't expect you to understand the pure idiocy of what you said but all you need to know is that you can't come and you defiantly can't see the animatronics perform."

You stared at the floor trying to keep your head down as much as possible. Mike walked you to his room were you would be sleeping. He put you in the bed and pulled the covers up to your neck he leaned down and kissed your forehead. "G'night pumpkin." He left to get ready for his shift but, as he did this your mind was racing.

'Does he think I'm stupid?' That one thought making your heart twinge in pain. 'Does he think I'm good at telling jokes or does he think I'm funny in a bad way? What if he does think I'm stupid and funny in a bad way?' you thought panickedly. 'Will he still love me? How am I supposed to fix it? School makes you smarter right?' your face lit up before reality struck.

'School isn't for two days!' You thought shocked that you would actually want school. 'I should have listened to daddy when he said pay attention in school.'  
>These thoughts plagued your mind for the next minutes making sleep an impossibility. You didn't want to be alone in your hour of need but knew that your uncle needed to work so you decided that you would come with him no matter what he said.<p>

You snuck out of your room and hid behind the chair as Mike rushed to get ready for work as he went past the chair you snuck out the front door and hid in a bush. Mike came out and unlocked the car and got in you quickly advanced until you could open the door the only problem was that if you opened the door he would see you.

'I really didn't think this through.' You thought as you heard the car start. As you started to slowly open the door Mike jumped out of the driver's seat and ran in to the house. You smiled at this coincidence and claimed into the back. Not a second after you hid yourself Mike busted out the door locked it and jumped into the car.

Mike looked at the dashboard clock. "Sh**." Mike cursed quietly as he pulled out of his parking space. "That's the last time I play with her that long." Tears started coming out of your eyes as he shouted the next part. "Son of a b*** I'm gonna be late! Damn f***ing kid! F***!" He started to drive faster ignoring all stop signs and speed limits.

Mike swerved into the empty parking lot and got out of his car and locked it without even bothering to park. He ran as fast as his legs could take him into the pizzeria. You watched him sprint off to wherever he needed to be without even locking the doors. You curled up in the seat and began to cry your eyes out. 'Uncle Mike hates me.' You thought in despair. 'I made him late and now he hates me.'

You spent an hour curled up in the same position, thinking of all the ways things could have happened. Eventually you got up you rubbed your eyes and you put on your biggest smile. 'I hope he'll accept my apology.' You thought worriedly as you climbed out of the car. You looked at the door to the pizzeria then to the door of the car. You climbed into the front seat, hit the lock button then climbed back out shutting the door behind you.

'Now I can't go back you thought as you approached the surprisingly intimidating building. You blew out a large gust of air as you pushed the right door open and walked through.

You walked through the dining area. "U-Uncle Mike?" you called out softly. You continued to walk until you saw some open curtains. Curious, you poked your head in cautiously and looked from left to right. "Uncle Mike? You called slightly louder and more clear than last time. "Are you in here?" You were greeted by silence. "I wanted to say I was sorry for making you late."

You were now in as far as the light would let you see. You heard metal on tile and turned around to see a large animatronic fox. The animatronics jaw started to flap up and down. It walked up to you and it's eyes emitted bright white light instead of the dull yellow glow they were emitting a few moments ago.

You squinted your eyes and put your hand up to block the light. Suddenly its jaw stopped moving and its eyes reverted back to their dull yellow stare. It stared at you, you stared at it. "SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

_A/N: Cliff hangers :D. This was mainly to tell you all how tall Mike is, so here are the heights of the important people._

_Mike: 6,2 Ft. Jeremy: 5,9 Ft. Carol: 5,7 Ft. You: however the frigg tall you were when you were six. _

_Thank you all for the good reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_You squinted your eyes and put your hand up to block the light. Suddenly its jaw stopped moving and its eyes reverted back to their dull yellow stare. It stared at you, you stared at it. "__**SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**__."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Foxy P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back to me cove from where I had just failed to capture the guard. As I was walking I heard a voice. "I wanted to say I was sorry for making you late." It sounded like there was a wee lass in me cove. 'tha' can't be right.' I thought as I began to walk at a faster pace.

I walked to the entrance of me cove and saw something in the darkness. My jaw started opening and closing rapidly in excitement. I walked closer and turned on my eye lights so I could distinguish what exactly it was. It put its hand up to cover its eyes as me scanner took in the size and features. I turned off my eye lights and let out a loud, happy screech.

'THERE'S A KIDDIE IN ME COVE." I thought as I reached out to hug the adorably wide-eyed child. 'I can't believe me eyes. There be a kiddie in me cove, it's been so long. Finally a wee lass tha' I can entertain wit' me stories. I hope she be likin' pirates." I stopped hugging when I heard a cough signifying I was squeezing to tight. I let her go and she fell to the ground landing on her hands and knees taking beep breaths to fill her lungs.

"Sorry there lass, this ol' pirate hasn't hugged a wee lass like ye-self in who be knowin how long." She looked up at me wit' wide eyes. "You're not going to hurt me?" she asked, the fear in her sweet voice making me cringe. "Of course no', what kind o' pirate do ye think I am. I'd never hurt an innocent lass such as ye-self."

She slowly rose from her spot on the floor, grabbing me hip to steady herself. "Ok mister fox." "Please, call me capin' Foxy." I said givin' a large smile in her direction. "Best pirate to ever sail the seven seas." "Ok 'capin'" She giggled at the failed replication of me accent. "Have you seen my uncle, I wanted to apologize but I don't know where he is."

"I'm afraid I haven' been see'n your uncle, sorry I couldn't help ye lass." I said, upset at the sadness that showed on her face. "Oh…ok, I guess I'll just have to go out and look for him myself. This place isn't that big anyway." She started to walk out of me cove to look for her uncle. "Hey now isn't it a wee bit too soon to be leavin'? Ye jus' got here, besides don't you think it would be easier to look fer ye uncle in the light o' the day?"

"I guess it would be easier to see when the lights are on, but what if Uncle Mike gets even madder that I didn't apologize sooner?" she asked turning to look at me. "Don' ye be worrying 'bout a thing." I said as led her back to where the kiddies used to sit so long ago. "Ol' Foxy 'ill take care o' everything." I said as I walked over to the curtain and closed it and flipped the switch that lit the torches.

"You sit back and let ol' Foxy tell you a story." I said as I rummaged through me chest to find me ol' first mate's hat. I pulled it out after a few moments of searching and victoriously set it on the young lass's head. She reached up and took it off to find out what it was. "Ye gotta wear yer hat if ye want to be a pirate." I said putting me own on me head and jumping on to the stage.

"Let me tell ye 'bout the time I fought black beard himself and faced the deep dark abyss that was Davy-Jones locker and survived." I then launched into an amazing tale of adventure, friendship, an' a whole lot of bad-guy rump kicking. All that could not have been accomplished wit'out me first mate (Y/N) by me side. We played for hours, fightin' enemy pirates, savin' princesses and a slew o' other pirate-y things.

"Foxy?" I heard Chica call from outside me curtains. "Aye?" I responded climbing off me ship and putting my metallic finger to my lips to inform me first mate to keep quite. "Are you okay in there? I heard you talking to someone. Is there someone in there with you?" She asked concern in her voice. "Aye, I be alright. Ye can go back to gettin' the guard, many thanks for yer concern."

"May I come in?" "No." I responded quickly knot wantin' to share the attention I got from me new first mate. "I'm worried about you Foxy, Do you need someone to talk to?" "Nay I be alright." "I'll alwys be here to talk if you need t-" "I said I was fine, quit yer worryin'."

I saw her yellow hand slide trough the crack o' the curtain and grab. I ran to the curtains, pulled them open partially, and screeched in her face angrily. "If I say I don' want ye in then I don' want ye in. Now go back to yer guard an' let me handle me own business."

"I'm just trying to he-" "Well, I be perfectly fin wit'out it." "Foxy your –" "It don' matter what I do, me business is mine alone." She tried to walk in but I pushed her back, making her stumble and almost fall. "I'm telling Freddy!" she yelled before runnin' of to get the bear.

"I ain't afraid o' him." I yelled as I watched her stomp to the stage to tell Freddy 'bout me behavior. "We'll just see what he has to say about that!" She yelled as I closed me curtains and started looking for a place for me first mate to hide. "What's going on captin'?" she asked innocent voice and wide eye only further hardening my resolve to keep her to meself. 'Those landlubbers have all day to play wit' other kiddies, this one be mine.' I thought trying to justify me actions.

'Besides, Freddy would pro'bly make 'er leave cus' it's against the rules' I dumped the contents o' me chest on to the floor. "ye can hide in here." I said picking me first mate up wit' me good arm. "Why would I need to hide?" she asked looking up at me innocently. "Freddy and the others don' really like kids." I lied not entirely sure why I didn't tell 'er the truth. "They might hurt ye if they knew ye wee here." I said putting her in the chest and letting her get comfortable before closing the lid.

The lid of the chest opened enough fer me to hear her voice. "Thank you capin'" she said letting the lid fall to conceal her presence. I felt slightly bad that I had lied to her but didn' have much time to dwell as me curtains were torn off by an angry looking Freddy followed by a concerned looking Chica. "Foxy, what were you thinking?" Freddy yelled coming closer until his nose almost touched mine.

"If I wan' ta be alone I have the right to be alone." I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. "You know that's not what I meant fox." He said irritably. "Well ye should have been more specific." I crossed my arms over my chest. Freddy growled at me before speaking. "I meant yelling at Chica, she was only trying to help and you know how sensitive she is." "If she don' wan' ta get yelled at she should keep 'er hands out o' me business."

Freddy grabbed me by the fur and hoisted me up, a gasp came from me chest. Freddy turned his head at the sound and was fast enough to see the lid fall back into place. "Foxy?" he asked slowly. "What's in the chest?" "It's none o' yer business landlubber. Now put me down before we be startin' a fight." I said trying to overt his attention from the chest. Sadly, it didn't work as Chica walked over to me chest. "Ye stay out o' there that be private property."

She ignored me and opened the lid anyway to reveal me new first mate. She pulled her out of the chest easily despite all o' her struggling. "Where did this child come from Foxy?" Freddy asked in a dangerously clam voice. "Put me down!" I heard her yell from near me chest. "Foxy, did you take this child from her parent?" Freddy asked anger bubbling beneath the surface. "Of course no', I would never do somethin' like tha'"

"Then were did she come from?" "None o' ye business ya bilge rat!" Freddy growled in my face. "It is my business. Everything that goes on here is my business." "That's unless it's mine." "I will break every circuit in your body if you don't tell me right now." Freddy slammed me into the wall for emphasis.

"She came to find 'er uncle." I said not wanting to tell him but wanting to stay in one piece more. "Why would she come here to find her uncle?" "I don' know." "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" I looked away from Freddy. "Cus'." "Foxy, a real answer this time." "She be me first mate." Freddy sighed and put me down.

"Foxy you have to tell me about these things." "I havn' played wit' a kiddie fer so long Freddy." Freddy took a moment to think. "How about we forget the guard for the rest of the night and all play together?" Chica's head sprung up and down in a fast and happy nod. "Great, you get Bonnie and then we can all play." I rushed off and set out to find the bunny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike sat at his desk enjoying the most relaxing night he has had yet. He had no idea why the animatronics wanted to visit the fox but frankly he didn't care. He checked the light to see the bunny gone and opened the door. He heard a slam come from pirate's cove and checked on the cameras. Freddy held the fox by the fur around the chest and had just slammed him into the wall. Mike smiled as he got comfortable and proceeded to watch the show.

After a few moments the violence stopped and mike flicked off to find bonnie. Bonnie was crouching down in the supply closet giving a dark look towards the camera. Mike flicked to a couple other screens looking for Chica. 'Not in the kitchen.' He thought as he listened for the banging of pots and pans. 'not in the bath room either.' He flicked to the dining room. 'Oh, there she is.' He looked and noticed the child struggling in her arms.

It didn't take him long to identify the kid. 'No…' He stared at his own niece struggling against the grip of the animatronic bird. He stood up, checked to make sure Bonnie was still in the closet and sprinted out of the office into the east hall. He didn't really have a plan but he wasn't going to let his niece stay in the danger zone while he thought of one.

He hid behind a wall and peered out at the two animatronics holding her in place. "I'm Freddy Fazbear what's your name?" "Let me go, put me down, HELP!" Freddy let out a loud laugh. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Did you know it's against the rules to be here so late? What would your parents think?" "They would think that you should put me down." Another laugh sounded as Freddy took you from Chica's arms.

Freddy pulled you closer to his chest. "It's been I long time since I was so close to a little one." "CAPIN' COME BACK!" Freddy began nuzzling you. "Freddy you're being kind of creepy." Said Chica, herself slightly creeped out at the way this bear was acting. "I just haven't been able to hold a child for so long." Freddy now knew why Foxy didn't tell him. It was so nice to fell the delicate little child in his arms, to hug it and nuzzle it. To Freddy it was like heaven.

At that time Foxy came back with Bonnie in tow. Bonnie ran up to you and introduced himself rather loudly. "HI, I'M BONNIE YOUR BEST BUNNY BUDDY." He let out a loud laugh. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" you hid as best as you could in Freddy's arms. "I'm scared." You said wanting someone to do something. "There's no reason to be scared friend." Said bonnie in a more normal voice. "Hey Fred's, Can I hold her?" Freddy sighed. "Fine." "NO!" You started to tear up. Freddy ignored your protest and held you out to Bonnie.

Mike grabbed you before Bonnie could get a good grip and started running towards the left hall. Not long after foxy followed suit. Mike turned into the office nearly dropping you in the processes. He let you go, spun around, and slammed the door button just in time to stop Foxy from getting in. he then shut the other door for good measure. "Uncle Mike." You cried happily.

"I'm glad you ca-" "THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING!" He looked at you with black eyes and white pupils. "I-I wa-" "No, don't even answer, You weren't thinking." "Bu-" "SHUT THE F*** UP." Tears were freely falling from your eyes as Mike continued to yell. "I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T F***ING COME. HOW HARD IS THAT TO UNDERSTAND?" "I-i-" "I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE F*** UP."

You fell to your knees and began sobbing. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say I was sorry." You choked out. "I didn't want you to hate me or think I was stupid." Mike's eyes reverted back to normal. "What made you think I hated you?" "When I said I wanted to come to work with you, you laughed and said it was stupid, and when I was in the back you were mad cus' I made you late."

Mike scooped you into a hug. "I don't hate you and I don't think you're stupid. You're the smartest girl I know and I couldn't love you more than I already do." He kissed your forehead and resumed talking. "I was just worried about you. They could have hurt you and I wouldn't have been able to d anything because I thought you were still at home sleeping."

You grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it, staining the rough fabric with your tears. It continued this way until you were snoring on his chest. He petted your head and let out a happy sigh, this happiness was short lived however as a loud dying buzz was heard. Unable to do anything he went limp and waited for something to happen. Freddy began his song and Mike waited tensely.

The song stopped and Freddy stood there staring into Mike's eyes. Mike stared back confused, but not ungrateful, that Freddy wasn't attacking. Freddy stepped into the office and tuned to Mike. He reached for the security guard but was stopped by a loud '_yay_'. Freddy walked back to the stage and Mike shakily let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding.

Mike shook you awake as the power for the day came back on. "C'mon pumpkin, time to get up." He smiled as you groaned and pushed your face further into his chest. He sat up straight and pulled you off of his chest. "Five more minutes." You whined putting your arm over your eyes. He chuckled and he held you on his hip and walked to the dining area knowing his boss was either there, or would be soon.

The sound of jingling keys rang out within the quite pizzeria. Mike stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the entrance with you walking sleepily beside him. Ron looked at Mike and noticed you rubbing your eyes in an adorable fashion. "Mike, you of all people should know that it's not safe to bring a child to work. "Eh." Was Mike reply as he walked to his car, put you in the backseat, and drove away.

A/N: Mike's kind of a prick isn't he? Anyways, I'm sorry this update took so long I was being a lazy jerk and didn't fell like writing :P that's really the only reason that this chapter took so long to come out.

So, someone asked me if your eyes could turn black like Mike's, and the answer is *insert drum roll here* No. The reason, your father was too much of a wimp to inherit the trait. Also the eye thing comes from Mike's mom…..I don't know why anyone would want to know that, but I'm going to put it down anyway.

Don't forget to review, knowing your opinion makes me feel good and will make me write the story faster. Bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mike, you of all people should know that it's not safe to bring a child to work. "Eh." Was Mike's reply as he walked to his car, put you in the backseat, and drove away._

Your eyes cracked open as you slowly regained your consciousness. You stretched out and put your hand in front of your mouth as a quiet yawn drifted from your throat. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes one at a time before attempting to sit straight. Mike's arm pulled you back into your former position and his face found its way in between your head and shoulder before gently nuzzling deeper.

"Uncle Mike?" you asked quietly as you felt him return to his limp state. "Can you let go please?" You pushed his head away from your neck and slowly rolled away from him. He groaned and pulled you close before sighing and returning to his docile state. You continued to try to escape but it was a lost cause as every time you started to move his arm would tense and pull you in to his chest before becoming slack once more.

You turned slowly, as to not alert him, and grabbed his shoulder before shaking roughly in an attempt to get him to wake up. "Uncle Mike, it's time to get up." Your uncle's grip tightened as he rolled to face the other way. Pulling you along in the roll, he trapped you underneath him. You wriggled felling his full weight pushing on your small frame. You grabbed franticly at his lose t-shirt to pull yourself up, movement still heavily restricted by his arm.

He shifted slightly giving you the chance to escape, and escape you did. You rolled out from under him and pushed his arm aside before crawling as fast as you could away from his arm. This led to you inevitably falling off of the bed. You shrieked as you felt the covers on the edge of the bed slip making you use your balance and tumble to the floor landing with a muffled thump.

Mike's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly and looked around franticly before his eyes came to settle on you. "What happened?" You untangled yourself from the human pretzel you were in and looked up at him. "I was trying to get out of bed but you wouldn't let me," you looked up at him with large, adorable, and slightly watery eyes, "And I tried to wake you up but you just rolled over and then I got stuck and then you moved and I slipped and I fell." You sniffed and rubbed your elbow from where you fell.

"Shh, it's ok Uncle Mike will fix you right up." Mike climbed off of his bed and got on his knees. He tenderly took your arm from you and kissed your elbow. "Do you know what else makes the pain go away?" Mike asked, you shook your head no and he smiled deviously. You felt his hand on your stomach and knew to late what he was going to do.

You burst out laughing as his fingers danced across your clothed flesh mercilessly. "I give up I give up!" You laughed out, struggling to get oxygen into your lungs. "I don't know you don't sound very sincere," he said in a sing-song tone. "Please?" He gave a happy chuckle as he stopped tickling, leaving you gasping for breath. He scooped you up and set you on the bed.

"How about I make us some breakfast, that sound good?" You nodded your head happily, bobbing up and down on the bed. He smiled widely and patted your head before leaving you to your own devices as he made the short trek to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was only slightly surprised that there was almost nothing filling the fridge. He pulled out an apple, eggs, and a half empty carton of milk and set them on the counter before swinging the fridge door closed with a mental note to go shopping later.

He set to work preparing the modest meal of scrambled eggs and fruit for him and his beloved niece. "(Y/N)!" he called, "Time for breakfast!" You scampered into the kitchen, already clothed and ready for the day. Mike set two plates of steaming scrambled eggs on the table handing you an apple as he grabbed your milk from the counter.

You sat across the table from your uncle with a large smile plaster onto your face. "What's got you so happy?" He asked as you shoveled eggs into your face. "I geft ta spen the day wif you," you said, bits of egg falling from your full mouth as you spoke.

He laughed happily, "Slow down kid, we've got all day." You swallowed the egg in your mouth and proceeded to down the whole cup of milk. "Sorry Uncle Mike." You said, not having a shred of remorse for your lack of manners.

You grabbed the apple and used your teeth to violently tare in to it. Mike walked around the table to pick you up and carted you off to his car. "Uncle Mike, where are we going?" you asked, tilting your head to the side in an adorable display of curiosity. "We need to get some groceries." Mike said as he set you in the back seat, buckled you in, and closed the door behind himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grocery Store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at your destination and hoped out of the car before Mike could even get himself unbuckled. As you were surveying the surrounding area you saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the far side of the parking lot. You gasped, "Can we go there when we finish shopping?" you asked, excitedly pointing to the old building.

"No." Mike replied swiftly as he took your hand and led you in to the store. "Why not?" you asked, dismayed that you couldn't go on adventures with your foxy captain. "Because it's not safe for someone like you," Was Mikes reply. "You don't have to worry, if anything bad happened capin' Foxy would protect me."

"Captain?" Mike asked, raising his brow quizzically. "No, it's capin'," you corrected. "Doesn't matter, I want to know what you mean by that." "Foxy's my capin' and I'm his first mate." You smiled proudly at your imaginary title. You then got a brilliant idea. "Why don't you go shopping and I go on an adventure with the capin'?" you asked innocently.

Mike face did not change as he grabbed a buggy and put you inside. "Hey! I'm a big girl I don't need to sit in the buggy!" You said rather loudly as your honor as a six-year-old child was offended. "You can't go and I don't trust you not to run off." "That's mean. I wouldn't do it after you told me not to." Mike's eyebrow rose. "Last night was different." Mike deadpanned. "Ok-ok, I get it I can't see the capin'." You folded your legs underneath you and crossed your arms over your chest. "Exactly," Mike smiled softly and ruffled your hair.

You sat there as the shopping trip progressed, plotting how to ditch your uncle and find the capin' all the while. You really loved your uncle. The time for escape presented itself to you as Mike left for the bathroom saying, "I'll be right back. **_Don't_** move." As soon as he was out of sight you called out to the nearest shopper.

"Hey!" you called fake distress in your voice. "Ecuse me mister, have you theen my daddy." "Can you not find him?" Fake tears pricked in the corners of your eyes. "No." You let out the most tear jerking sniff you could muster.

"He tol me ta wait 'n he didn't come back." Unleash the puppy dog eyes. "Then it would be a good idea to wait right?" "I been waiting for lots of time and then I sawed hem go past and I called and he didn come." Fake tears were flowing freely from your eyes. "Oh…" he said softly, his eyes becoming misty. 'He's like play dough in my hands.' You internally smirked. "M-mommy and sissy said they were gonna get some p-pizza. I tink they went a Freddy's."

"Then I'll take you there, ok?" You wiped away the fake tears. "Youed do tat for me?" "Of course." You leaned over and hugged the man's torso. "You're da nices man ever." You coated innocence on your smile to mask the pure mischievous glee you were in.

You entered the pizzeria and looked around under the guise of looking for your mom and sister. "Ther they are!" You turned, hugging the man's leg one more time and looking up at him with gratitude. "Tank you so much!" You ran in the general direction of a group of mothers. You slightly turned your head, checking to see if the man had left the building yet. To your dismay it seemed he was waiting for you to find your '_family_'.

You searched for a party group, as there were many parties held at such places. You just so happened to find one with a sever lack of adults. You grabbed a party hat that was sitting on an empty table and slipped into the party group. The overworked adults trying to keep the kids calm just assumed that you were a part of the party and usurered you to the table filled with pizza.

When it was time to open presents you slipped past the adults and snuck towards pirate's cove. You pushed the starry purple curtains aside and slipped through the gap your actions had caused. You blinked a few times eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

You took tiny steps forward, feeling around with you feet as you walked to prevent yourself from slipping. Your eyes finally adjusted and you could take steps without the fear of falling face first. You walked over to a robotic limb that was sticking up right and grabbed your first mates hat. You turned towards the large animatronic fox. "Wakey-wakey capin' it's time to get up." There was no response as you stared at the fox. You took on a dramatic tone as you slipped into your first mate persona.

"Capin' the ship's been invaded, if ye don' get up now we be forced to walk the plank!" The fox's eyes lit up. "Were be those scallywags? I'll keelhaul the lot of 'em!" You smiled slyly. "I was lyin' capin', best to be on ye toes, aye?" "How'd ye get in 'ere wit out me bein' aware?" You shrugged. "I betta' go get the other's up, aye?"

"I not be so sure that be a good idea." "Why no' lass?" "It be the day an' it wouldn' look to good if ye came out." "Nonsense, we can' get up durin' tha day." He swung open the curtains and bellowed, "OI, GET YER ARSE UP FAZBEAR!" A silence washed over the pizzeria like a wave over the sea. "What be goin on 'ere?" He asked turning his head one-hundred-eighty degrees to look at you.

"It's still be the middle o' the day capin'." Foxy turned and looked out into the crowed. "Ye seemed ta be right." Foxy surveyed the area before his eyes locked on to a birthday banner. "So, who be the lucky lad or lass who be havin' a birthday?" The birthday boy that you were hanging out with before stood and raised his hand. "It's my birthday today," he said uneasily. Foxy jumped off of his stage and strode towards the birthday boy's table.

They boy shrank back in his seat as the pirate came closer. "What be yer name ladie?" "It's-umm-my name is Billy." "Billy be a fine name for a lad like you. How old do ye be Billy?" "I'm eight," he said quietly. "Well, my name be Foxy, greatest pirate to ever sail the seven seas, but ye can call me capin'. Ye now be an honorary member o' the great _Red Fox_." "R-really?" he asked fear of the fox slowly melting into nothingness. "Aye," he answered happily. "(Y/N) bring me ta hat and eight gold coins!" he exclaimed jovially.

You had no idea what the hat was but you decided it must be in the chest like everything else. You quickly shifted trough the piles of fake gold he had and found the hat, grabbing it and eight '_gold'_ coins you scurried to deliver them to the large fox. "This here be me first mate (Y/N)," he said as you handed him the items.

He looked at you in awe. "You're really a pirate?" he asked. "Aye," you answered not wanting to drop the accent just yet. "And Foxy is really your captain?" "Aye, best capin' ta sail the seas ta date." "COOL!" he exclaimed as he pushed his hat on to his head. "I be bein' ta new blood teach me o' way o' ta pirate!" You all laughed and soon the pizzeria was filled with the laughter of children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mike~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike exited the bathroom to see the car devoid of the child that he had left there. "You sneaky little…" he murmured under his breath, trailing off before he could finish his sentence. He sighed audibly and resumed buying groceries seeing as he knew exactly where you were. 'She wouldn't be able to turn the thing on anyways.'

A loud ring tore him out of his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hey." "Umm-Mike I wanted to talk to (Y/N), can you please give her the phone?" "No," was Mike's speedy reply. "You can't talk to her right now." "Why not?" Jeremy asked. "Because you just can't" "Mike," Jeremy started uneasily. "What did you do?" "Nothing, she's fine you just can't talk to her." "Mike I know you did something, what did you do?" Jeremy was now yelling into the phone. "I want to talk to my daughter right now!"

"See-ya later Jeremy," Mike removed the phone from his ear. "Mike do **NOT **hang up on me." "Love you too." "MIKE DON'T YOU FU-" _Beep beep beep._ Mike resumed shopping like nothing happened as a passerbyer stared at him wondering what in the world that phone call was about.

A/N: I cannot believe it took me this long to update the story. I wasn't happy with his chapter but if I didn't put it out I would have most likely not continued the story, and I like write my stories so that was out of the question. So sorry if the quality went down for this chapter.

Here is a thing that came up in a RP with my sister.

Your mother and father came in very cautiously, as if moving to suddenly would make Mike pounce and try to tear out there thoughts or something equally as messy and painful. "Your place is rather messy," your mother noted, trying to start a conversation. "It's like it hasn't been cleaned since nineteen-eighty-seven." She gave a half hearted laugh.

Your uncle froze and your father pulled your mother in to his chest. "_Why did you have to choose that year?_" Your father whispered, more to himself than your mother. Mike turned slowly, his eyes even more horrifying than earlier.

"**_What did you just say_****?**" He asked voice calm and dangerous at the same time. "I- I, well I, umm…" Mike's glare intensified.

"Ididn'tmeantoinsultyourhouse, 'tbeencleanedsincenineteeneightyseven,youknow,tostartaconversationyouknow?" she quickly spouted in fear. Mike's eyes immediately reverted back to normal. "Well that's nice." His eyes changed back to black. "**_Never mention that year again, got it?_**" She nodded her head vigorously.

Mike then returned to normal and the story went on. :3


	5. Chapter 5

_See-ya later Jeremy," Mike removed the phone from his ear. "Mike do **NOT **hang up on me." "Love you too." "MIKE DON'T YOU FU-" Beep beep beep._

"It be time for ye to walk ta' plank." Foxy said sadly, his sword's tip digging into your back. "Don't do this to me capin'. We can work this out, just put the sword down." Foxy turned his head to the side as he pushed you forward with his sword. The crowd gasped loudly as you teetered on the edge of the plank. "Goodbye, old friend…"

You slipped off of the board, air rushing past you as you fell. You landed face first in a large pile of stuffed merchandise, stifling a laugh as you tried to keep up the dramatic façade that you and the captain had. You gasped for air, arms flailing wildly as you failed to keep your head above the 'water'.

As your flailing continued a nervous worker slowly walked closer to the action. "E-excuse me, you can't play with the merchandise like that." "Oi!" Foxy yelled, glaring from his spot on the ship. The girl jumped and whipped her head towards the animatronic fox. "Yer ruinin' the scene!" Foxy said angrily. "This be tha' eighth time, EIGHTH!" The girl looked down and began shuffling her feet. "I-I…she's not supposed to play like that, she could hurt herself."

Foxy jumped from the ship, the ground shaking as he landed. He glared down at the worker girl as she stared back, eyes wide in fear. "I'm tired of ye spoilin' all our fun." The workers mouth opened and closed rapidly but no sound came out.

Foxy pointed to the staff room, "Get ou' of 'ere b'fore I make _YE _walk ta' plank." The worker girl scampered away as fast as she could. Foxy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance, glaring at the door as she fled. "GAH!" She fell out of the room revealing a large golden animatronic bear.

Foxy walked over curiously, stepping over the hyperventilating worker in his way. "Wait for me capin'!" You called as you pushed waves of plush mascots out of your face. "I think ye better sit this one out lass." Foxy said eyes forward as he studied the golden suit. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. You pulled yourself out of the 'water' only to be caught by one of the 'sharks' and dragged back into the 'ocean'.

"Foxy? Foxy, where are you?" You called as you searched. '_Mph-maaamph-mhhaapph_' You turned your head to where the odd sound was coming from. "Wha…" The door to the backroom was

slightly ajar and the sounds of struggle could be heard. You crept to the door, peering in through the opening. You slapped your hand over your mouth to prevent noise as you stared, shocked at what was in front of you.

A completely purple man advanced on a little girl with a blood stained knife, laughing as she begged for her life. A little boy lay twitching in a bleeding heap, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe. There were three other children of various ages tied with a thick rope and staring on in fear, duck tape on their mouths preventing them from calling out for help.

You snuck in, dropping behind a large box to hide your presence. You fished in your pockets with shaking hands and pulled out a pocket knife that you had swiped from your uncle when he wasn't looking. You exhaled quickly before dashing out to the tied children.

"MHHMMPHH" The child cried as you advanced. "Shh, I'm here to help." You whispered fumbling with the knife in your hand before beginning a sawing motion on the first child's bonds. You heard a cry of pain as the rope snapped. You whipped your head to the man with the knife. "Aww, what's the matter? Does it HURT?" He twisted the knife violently to emphasize his point.

You stared in shock this time unable to hold back your gasp as the girls scream was caught by the duct tape over her mouth. "We have to free the others!" The child whispered urgently into your ear. You shoved the knife into his hand, narrowly avoiding stabbing his hand.

"Where are you going? I can't do this by myself!" He whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. "Yes you can, Just cut the bonds and run. I'll take care of tall, dark, and purple over there." You put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before dashing off to save the small girl.

You jumped on the purple man's back and began clawing at his face with as much force as you could muster. He hissed in pain, flinging you off of his back with his superior strength. He carelessly removed the knife from the little girl's side causing blood to gush out like a fountain.

He swiped viciously at the blood that flowed from the scratches that you gave him before glaring with red, pupiless eyes. You flung yourself on him, hitting any place that you could possibly reach. He grabbed you by the back of your shirt and lifted you to eye level with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, well, well look at the brave little bitch." He said as you grabbed his arm with both hands desperately pulling upwards to escape being strangled by your shirt. "Trying to save your little friends, are you? How sweet."

In a last ditch attempt you raised your head up and bit down on his arm. He howled in pain repeatedly slamming you into the wall but your teeth only sank deeper into his flesh. Impossible violate blood flowed from the wound, coloring your mouth purple. You felt pain worse than anything you've ever experienced as he stabbed his knife into your stomach.

A horrifying ripping sound was heard as your mouth was torn away from his arm, small body hurdling towards the wall. You gagged as his blood flooded your mouth. You leaned forward and, doing your wound no favors, vomited at the coppery taste of his blood. In the pool of vomit and blood a large chuck of his purple flesh was clearly visible.

You looked at him with pain blurred vision. He was wrapping his wound in bandages that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. You glance around the room unable to stand at that point in time. The young girl was still slumped in the corner in a pool of her own blood, you prayed that she was only unconscious.

The children that were tide in the corner were nowhere to be seen and in the spot where the bleeding boy was there was nothing more than a trail of blood. You pulled yourself up and staggered forward a few steps before you were roughly slammed to the ground. You gasped for breath as a foot slammed into your back.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" He stomped on you again and a loud snap was heard. You let out the loudest sound that you had ever produced as pain flooded every inch of your system. The purple man went into a bout of insane laughter as he stomped repeatedly on your small, broken body.

A/N: ~~~CLLLLLLIIIIIIIIFFFFFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CCLLLLIIIFFFF! And that's why he's called cliff hanger.~~~ (*sigh*My childhood.) I cannot express how sorry I am for the long wait and the short chapter. (I'm not sorry for the cliff hanger though.) Things have been things and I've been busy crying over a large tub of ice cream screaming, "WHERE DID IT ALL GO SO WRONG?" or "What am I doing with my life?" Soo, yea…that's a thing.

If you see a mistake or if you know or think you know how I can make this better please let me know because 1. I like reading reviews 2. I'm still learning and your input would really help me not suck. bye-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're not going ANYWHERE!" He stomped on you again and a loud snap was heard. You let out the loudest sound that you had ever produced as pain flooded every inch of your system. The purple man went into a bout of insane laughter as he stomped repeatedly on your small, broken body._

The purple man's laughter slowly died down to a sinister chuckle as he stepped off of your body. He gave one last kick to your side, you rolled to your back with the force of the kick. You felt your body beginning to go numb as unconsciousness threatened to take you.

"You can't take a nap now." He said his voice imitating a whining child's. "_The funs only just begun_." He reached down and grabbed you by the hair, roughly jerking your head away from the floor. You struggled in his grasp, coughing as you tried desperately to escape.

He squatted down, bringing your head up until you were eye level with him, leaving your feet to dangle just slightly above the ground. "What a cute little face you have." He said in a sing-song voice as he hit you cheek lightly with his unoccupied hand. He chuckled as you turned your head away from him, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down your face. "What's the matter? Don't like me anymore?" His smile grew painfully wide as you let out a small sniff.

"You know…I don't like to be ignored." He said, threatening you under a thin vale of false innocence. He jerked your head harshly to the right, surly tearing at least half of what was in his hand out of your tender scalp. You flung your arms up and grabbed his large purple hand in an effort to relieve some of the pain.

His smile seemed to grow darker as you struggled, his eyes running up and down the length of your body. He loosened his grip on your hair and placed his other hand on your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Without warning he pulled back his hand and struck you hard across your face.

"You cost me quite a few kills today." He said, slowly backing you against the wall. "But I think you can make up for that." He grabbed your arms and you began to struggle, trying to jerk your arms out of his grasp.

He slammed you against the wall angrily, knocking the air out of your lungs. "Things will go a lot easier for you if you stop your _fucking _squirming." He grabbed your arms once again before slamming them into the wall above your head, holding them there with one arm as he pulled a long, thin,foldable knife from his back pocket.

He put the knife at the base of your neck and dragged it down slowly, cutting you and the cloth that covered your body. You began to scream as the knife dug into your skin. He slapped his hand over your mouth, muffling your cries of pain. "Can't have anyone hearing, can we?" He lessened the pressure as he got down to your lower region, ending at the crotch of your pants.

The dull sound of far away sirens distracted the purple man's attention from your small body. "It seems that I have to go now, it's a shame really, I was hoping we would've had more time." He sighed. "Oh well, can't have everything." He moved the knife from the crotch of your pants to right next to your temple. "Just so you know, I would've let you live."

You had no time to interpret what he meant before he stabbed the side of your head, twisting the knife harshly before yanking it out causing your body to fall to the floor. You didn't even feel the pain as your brain slowed to a crawl. You lost control of your body as soon as your head hit the floor.

Black spots spread through your vision until you could see nothing but black. You vaguely felt him slamming his lips on to yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth as the strength left your body and blackness took over.

"Co- -n ba-y ge-, -p!" You felt water hitting your face as a voice came into focus. "Don't l-e m-, y-u have to –p" It was your uncle. More drops of water hit your face as you strained your hearing. "No no no –o -ase" He was crying. You tried to speak, to tell him you were okay but the words wouldn't leave your throat.

Your uncle let out a cry of anguish and he pulled your body closer to his. "S-r – need –u –et go, it's too –ate f- her." "_NO!_" your uncle crushed your body against his own. You diverted all of your energy to opening your eyes as your uncle held you protectively.

You felt gloved hands grab you as you managed to crack open your eye. Mike was being restrained by two men in police outfits as he yelled inaudibly. "W-t –er eye, her – it- o-." "Sir your j-t ima- thin-s" "I –stan- th- hard, bu- you ha- t- s-op"

"Uggh" The man holding you stopped moving and you felt two cold fingers on your neck. "Tha's cold." You slurred as the man yelled out to one of his companions. You were loaded on to a stretcher and wheeled outside towards the ambulance.

You saw the kids that you had saved being smothered by their parents as you were loaded into the vehicle and smiled softly. "I did it." With those words you passed out, smile on your face even as you slept.

A loud continuous beeping sound woke you from your sleep, as you opened your eyes bright light flooded in to the forcing you to snap them shut. You opened them more slowly this time around and watched as the blurs came into view.

The beeping was coming from a large monitor to your left and your uncle was asleep in a chair to the right of your bed. Other than that there was nothing notable other than how harsh the white on the walls was.

You felt a tingling pain run down your spine as you tried to sit up electing a small groan from your tender throat. Mike awoke with a start, his head rapidly flitting from left to right. His eyes settled on you before tearing up and soon, flowing over.

"(Y/N)…" He said his voice hoarse from overuse. "I-I…" He stopped, unable to carry on through the sobs that racked his body. You gave him a pained smile as you let your head fall back to the pillow. "H-how are the others?" You asked voice unusually soft. "Wha- The other children?" You nodded. "They're ok, all of them."

You smiled victoriously. There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a doctor whose eyes widened comically. "You shouldn't be awake." He said as he strode purposefully towards the monitor sitting next to you. He mumbled something that even if you heard you were sure you wouldn't understand.

"This is incredible!" He said exaltedly. "Follow my finger with your eyes please, don't move your head." One eye test later the young doctor was almost bouncing in excitement. "Your eyes should be dead! Has your vision deteriorated at all?" You nodded your head no cautiously. "This is impossible…" He said, his head falling into his hand as his brain failed to properly process this new information.

"Why?" asked Mike, staring unwaveringly at the young male. "He stabbed straight through the temple directly into the brain. When he turned the knife he crushed the optic nerve and when he pulled it out she should have bled to death. That's not even mentioning the fractured spine and other various injuries."

Mike's jaw dropped open before his head followed shoulders heaving once more. "It's ok," You comforted. "You didn't know, I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't left when you told me not to." "I should've went to get you, what was I thinking leaving you there?" The doctor, looking nervous, fidgeted with his clip board.

"Uhm… excuse me, sir?" Mike looked at him with dull grey eyes. "I need to take her for testing, you know, make sure she's ok." Mike nodded before wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. "I love you." Was all he said before the doctor began unhooking you from the machine.

You slid off of the bed and walked towards the door. "You are breaking every rule of… everything." The doctor said as he scribbled something down on his clip board. You chuckled deviously and waved goodbye to Mike. "I love you to." The door shut and Mike was left alone sitting in the white room.

A/N: Kawaii much? This chapter wasn't my best but it wasn't my worst either. I have one concern though, is there not enough Foxy? I'm starting to think that I should have made this Uncle Mike X reader instead of foxy. But I can't help it, look at how cute they are little bonding things it's just adorable.

If you spotted a mistake please point it out, I don't want to make the same mistakes over and over again. Also tell me if I should try to put more Foxy or not he is going to get a bigger role as soon as you get out of the hospital but, you know stuff. Tell me what you think I like to hear other people's opinions.


End file.
